The present invention relates to a reinforcing band for conveyor belts and a conveyor belt using the same.
In a tubular belt conveyor in which an endless flat belt is partially wound to form a tube in which loads are put and conveyed, long use decreases the quality of the belt to break the tubular form and cause twisting so as to open a closed portion, so that loads are likely to escape therefrom.
To prevent such accident, a known conveyor belt, especially a tubular conveyor belt, includes various cores and reinforcing bands.
Canvases are generally used as cores or reinforcing bands in such a known belt. In a known canvas, a weft is meandered to provide lateral elasticity, so that it is likely to deviate in a direction perpendicular to a running direction of the belt when the belt is used, thereby decreasing lateral rigidity of the belt to involve decrease in shape maintenance function.
It is suggested that rigid cords such as wires are embedded longitudinally of a belt. If they are embedded longitudinally of the belt, running resistance of the belt is increased when a tension roller runs. If they are embedded transversely of the belt, a number of correction rollers are likely to deviate longitudinally of the belt when they pass.